It Has Always Been You
by HopelessRomanceWriter
Summary: "I know how you feel," he thought to himself, "to love something you can't have." All that cute, fluffy Auslly stuff you want right here. Please leave a review I would love to hear your comments
1. Jealous?

"Guess who just got a job at…the Stationary Store!" Trish said as she made a big entrance into Sonic Boom wearing a envelope apron and pen crown.

"Oh my gosh, Trish!" Ally said happily and bubbly, "that's so great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Uh, you ok Als?" questioned Trish, "you're not going to give me the usual eye roll and lecture about the bazillion jobs i give up on?"

Ally just grinned and shook her head.

"Ok," Trish said suspiciously and crossed her arms, "what's up with you?"

Ally squealed and bopped up and down, "ok. so you know how Dallas and I have been hanging out a lot lately?"

"Uh, yeah. That's why I, like, barely see you anymore."

"Well we were at the beach the other day and he finally asked me out on a real date!"

"oh my gosh ally, that's so awesome! where are you guys gonna go?"

"I don't know yet! He'll probably plan something perfectly romantic." Ally sighed and leaned over the counter with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Hey ally!" Austin said, sauntering into Sonic Boom with Dez.

"Mmm, hey austin," ally sighed

"Don't even try talking to Ally, Austin." Trish informed, "I think she's gone in full daydream mode."

"Why, what's up?" Austin asked.

"Dallas." Trish said.

"Is ally still hung up on that guy?" Dez asked

"Duh," Trish said, "haven't you noticed how much they've been hanging out together?"

Dez stared blankly at Trish. Trish rolled her eyes. "Hopeless," she said.

Austin did realize that Ally and Dallas had been hanging out. But now that he thought about, the two had been seeing each other a lot. He couldn't remember the last time he, himself, and ally had written a song together or even just hung out for that matter.

"What about Dallas?" asked Austin," I mean, I know Ally's really into him, and has been for a while. but I've never seen her this dazed."

"He finally asked her out yesterday," Trish explained.

"hey congrats Ally," Austin smiled at her.

"ah thank you," she responded dreamily.

"so what are you going to wear tonight ally?" Trish asked.

Ally snapped out of her trance. "oh no!" she exclaimed, "what AM I going to wear tonight! Trish we've got to go shopping! NOW!" She grabbed her best girlfriend and zipped out of the store. "Austin can you watch the store for a bit? Thanks!"

Austin watched Ally and Trish run out of the store. "So Dallas and Ally are finally going out."

"yep," said Dez, not fully listening, as he played with a gingerbread man he pulled out of his bag.

"It's weird," Austin said, "I never imagined Dallas and Ally actually dating. I just thought it would be this silly crush thing Ally had that would blow over."

"Oh yeah," Dez said still playing with his gingerbread man.

"Yeah," Austin continued, " do you think it's going to be weird seeing her, you know, be all couple-y with Dallas?"

Dez shrugged, "iunno"

"Yeah me neither. But you know, I never thought they had that much chemistry. Ally is really smart and creative. And Dallas…well..Dallas is Dallas."

Dez finally snapped into the conversation, "wait…are you…jealous?"

"ME? Jealous?" Austin said shocked, " you're kidding right? ally's like a sister to me! we're best friends. we're music partners! I'm just merely looking out for her in that brotherly, music partner kind of way."

"ok just checking," Dez said returning to his gingerbread man.

"at least I think that's what it is…" austin thought to himself, "yeah that's gotta be it.


	2. Point for Austin

"So how was you're date with Dallas?" Trish asked the next morning.

"Trish, shouldn't you be at the stationary store instead of milking me for details about my amazing date I had with Dallas last night?" Ally responded.

"Oh please," Trish said, " I was done with that job by 4pm. I work at the Lightbulb Shack now!" she whipped on a lightbulb hat that brightly shone."

"ugh turn it off," said Ally trying to shade her eyes.

Trish rolled her eyes but then got back to what she originally came to Sonic Boom for, "So you're date was amazing!" she said wide-eyed.

"yes!" Ally said, no longer able to contain herself, "we went to italian restaurant for supper, then took a walk in the park, where we ended up catching a movie, did you know they had those? and then he walked me home…"

"and…?"

"and he kissed me goodnight!" Ally squealed.

Trish squealed back, "oh my gosh, Ally, I'm so happy for you!"

Right then, Austin strolled into the music store. "hey guys what's goin' on?"

"we're talking about ally's date duh," said Trish

"oh," said Austin said, "I take it, it went well?"

"Yes!" Ally gushed. "We went - "

But Austin cut her off, "uh you can save the mushy details. I'm just glad to know you had a good time."

Ally rolled her eyes and smiled at Austin. But the thing is, is that Austin really wasn't glad to hear that Ally's date went well. In fact, he thinks he was almost disappointed. What did that mean to him?

"So Ally, do you think we could hang out and work on a song tonight?" asked Austin.

"Oh I'm sorry Austin," Ally said, "Dallas is taking me go karting tonight."

"But I thought you hated go karting?" Austin said.

"I do, the idea of putting on helmets that have touched other people's greasy heads repulses me," she said, "but i'm sure i can get past that with Dallas around." Ally got that glazed look in her eyes again.

"But ally we haven't written a song in…i can't even remember when we last did a song!" Austin exclaimed.

"He kinda has a point," trish said, "as austin's manager, i think you guys really need to get working on a new song soon or else austin's fan base will shrink and Austin Moon will be no more!"

"ok ok" said Ally, being brought back down to earth. she pulled out a planner. "i'm actually free tomorrow night if you want to do the song then."

"perfect," replied Austin, pleased with himself.


	3. No Love Songs

After munching on pizza and watching a movie, Austin and Ally decided to start working on their song. The two seated themselves side by side at the piano in the practice room. Ally took out her book to look for some inspiration and any lyrics she may have quickly scribbled down previously. She began to play and sung a few lyrics. "What do you think of that so far?" she asked.

To be honest, Austin didn't like it. "Meh," he said, "It's a bit too romantic-y, dontcha think? I mean we're just kids, Ally, what do we know about love?"

"Oh come on Austin," Ally protested, "people will really like it. Everyone loves a good love song now and then."

"Ally, our music is about having fun and loving music, not about getting all nervous and sweaty around being someone they're obsessing over."

"That's not what I was gonna write about! Love more than that, Austin!"

"Yeah and I suppose it'll be about your's and Dallas' love-dovey relationship! Ally do you know how awkward that is to be singing about a relationship you have with another guy? it has nothing to do with me! our music is supposed to be about us, stuff that we both relate to."

"you can't relate to a love song, Austin?"

Austin just stared at her. "It's just not my thing, Als. Besides do you really think what you and Dallas have would be called love? "

"It could be," she said shyly.

"Ally you're fifteen! Can you really picture yourself with Dallas forever?"

"what do you have against Dallas?" she started to get defensive.

"nothing!" Austin quickly responded, "It's just that, I think you deserve better. I mean Ally, you're really smart, determined and creative. And Dallas…well I guess he's good-looking and all since that's what everyone says…but other than that he doesn't really have much going on for him."

"you don't even know him!"

"I think i know him enough. I've seen him hanging out with you plenty of times. and Ally does he even consider the things that you like to do? I mean, you don't like the beach, you don't like go-karting, you get bored at scary movies, and yet he's taken you to do all those things."

"that's not the point," she defended, "the point is, is that we enjoy each other's company."

"whatever," austin said, "whatever makes you happy ally."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Why can't we try it? Why can't we try writing a love song? I mean you've never even preformed a love song." Ally finally asked, breaking the silence.

"sure I have! Remember that time after I read your book!'

"Austin, that was 'NOT a love song'…"

"oh yeah…" austin scratched his head.

" besides don't you think you're fans may enjoy it!" then she mumbled, "i'm sure all those fangirls will like it…"

Austin's spirits lifted a bit after hearing that. Was that a bit of jealousy he heard in the tone of Ally's voice?

"Nope," Austin said, "still not doing it."

"you're so stubborn Austin Moon!" Ally huffed, "then what are we going to write a song about? 'Cause i'm out of ideas"

"how but friendship?" he suggested, "you know, enjoying the simple things in life? by just hanging out with friends and having a good time? like what we just did. Laughing together over a movie and pigging out on pizza."

Ally just stared at Austin for a moment, "I guess that could be alight," she finally gave in. To be honest, she thought it was a great idea; it was a fun idea, typical Austin.

Austin gave his signature smile in triumph. By 2 am they finished their song. And fell asleep in the practice room


	4. Good ol' Ally

"Allyson Dawson and Austin Moon! There you two are!" Mr. Dawson said barging into the practice room the next morning.

Austin and Ally jumped at the sudden entrance.

"Do you have any idea how worried Austin's parents and I have been when we discovered you two didn't come home last night? We almost called the police!"

"I'm sorry, Dad," Ally said, "Austin and I were working on a new song late last night and I guess we kind of just fell asleep."

"a new song? I thought you gave up on the whole writing songs for Austin thing? I mean ever since you've been seeing that Dallas boy, I haven't heard Austin preform in ages."

Austin gave Ally an I-told-you-so look.

Ally, outraged, said, "I have NOT given up on music! I told you dad, music is my life!"

"Looked like Dallas was you're life, when he came into the picture…"

"Austin and I will be writing a lot more music now to make up for lost time then!" with that, Ally stormed out of the room.

"Glad to see you're ok, hun," mr. dawson called after his daughter. He turned to Austin. "well at least she'll be seeing less of that boy now" Mr Dawson smiled to himself and bounced out of the room.

"I couldn't agree with you more," Austin said to himself once Mr. Dawson left. "CRAP! my parents are going to kill me when I get home!" Austin dashed out of the practice room to explain what happened to his parents as soon as possible.

"Guess who just got a job at the teacup boutique!" Trish announced as she entered Sonic Boom.

"yeah, yeah, that's great Trish," Ally said as she fiercely wrote in her book.

"hey did you and austin not finish a song last night?" Trish asked.

"oh, no, we did, we stayed up really late last night and ended up falling asleep in the practice room actually ," Ally said casually as she madly wrote in her book.

"Then what with the crazy writing in your book?"

Ally sighed, prying her eyes from her book and explained everything to Trish what happened. From the song difficulties to waking up to her angry father.

Trish listened with wide eyes. "You show 'em, Ally. Show em that you and austin can be those ones in a billion that can be successful in the music industry!"

"Thanks, Trish," Ally smiled but then it dropped, "though I have to admit it, this does mean I'll probably means i'm going to be seeing a lot less of a Dallas."

"Meh, I couldn't see you two working out anyways," Trish truthfully responded.

"TRISH! not you too!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Austin's right, You're too good for him Ally."

Ally crossed her arms in disbelief what she was hearing. Her two best friends didn't think she could make things work between her and Dallas. Clearly he was the guy for her.

"Hey, Ally don't worry about it. Maybe Dallas could get better? As long he makes you happy, i'm happy. Because if he ever hurts you. oh man…" Trish made a fist and rubbed it in her other hand.

"Hey ally! Hey Trish!," Austin greeted walking into the store, "guess what i got off scotch free after last night."

"that's great austin," ally replied.

"yeah, once my parents heard i was with you, responsible and respectful, Ally Dawson, they were totally fine with it. they said as long as i wasn't hanging out with hooligans causing shenanigans and was with you it was all good. whatever hooligans and shenanigans are…"

"Yeah my parents let me do whatever too as long as i'm with ally," said Trish grinning.

"hey! what's that supposed to mean?" ally said defensively.

"oh relax Als, you're just being a good friend, that's all" Austin said calming her down and flashed her a smile.

"you guys are terrible, " ally simply said and left it at that, "hey austin, you want to write another song tonight? i have most of the lyrics already but you can help me with the tune! it shouldn't take that long so we won't have to get busted for falling asleep in the practice room again."

"another song? really?" austin said excitedly, "yeah for sure! as long as it's not a love song, though"

Ally sighed, and shook her head with a small smile.


	5. A Solution

At lunch Trish found Austin in the food court alone, enjoying a burger. "So you don't think Dallas is good enough for Ally either, huh? she said to him.

"Nope," Austin said casually with his mouth full of burger.

"Why not?" she asked digging for information.

"You said, yourself you didn't think he was good enough for," Austin replied more into his burger than he was in the conversation.

"Yeah but I want to hear your reasons"

"Well, it's like you said, I don't think he's good enough for Ally. She's out of his league. Ally could do so much better" Austin was still unsure of what Trish was getting at.

"Right…Ally needs someone who can match her creative musical talents,who can relate to her, understand her, but still be different from her so there's a balance…"

"yeah, yeah…" austin said not completely listening.

"someone like…YOU!" Trish pointed out.

"yeah..yeah…I mean-WHAT-NO?" Austin spat out the food in his mouth and caught on to what Trish was talking about, "what is it with you and Dez thinking I like Ally like that. We're friends and music partners. that's it. that's all. She's like a sister. I'm sure she would want someone good for me just as much as I want someone good for her. Now if you excuse me I…uh…gotta go…just remembered my mom asked me to mow my bedroom this afternoon…see ya" Austin darted off before Trish could say anything else to him.

" Mow his bedroom?" Trish said to herself, "oh he's totally into her" She began to drink his soda he left behind.

* * *

Back at his house, Austin was kicking himself in the head trying to convince himself that he didn't like Ally in that girlfriend-boyfriend kind of way.

"No. no. NO!" he said to himself as he kicked across some clothes that were lying on the ground of his messy bedroom. "She's your songwriter. A friend. That's all she ever will be. You care about her because she would do the same for you. We have to have each other's backs if we're going to make it into the music industry."

"you're not jealous. you don't care who she dates. just not Dallas. with his cool hair and charming smile. pfft he probably makes all the girls swoon. bet he could have any girl the mall. why did he have to pick Ally…"

"I mean I guess she smells nice. And her brown hair is really shiny and bouncy. The way that she smiles could light up anyone's day. And when her eyes twinkle when…"

"NO! stop it! shut up! You can't be falling for her! Even if she wasn't dating Dallas you could't be with her. If we were dating, it would mean risking breaking up and…then what? I'd be down a song writer…and a good friend."

"ARRGHH" Austin flopped on his bed screaming into his pillow.

"there's only one way to solve this…" he said to himsel


	6. Who's She?

" Wasn't Austin's beach concert so awesome yesterday Trish?" asked Ally as she polished a tuba in Sonic Boom.

"It was so awesome," replied Trish hanging out behind the counter, "I can't believe you and austin had three more new songs to preform!"

"and i can't believe some of the awesome shots i got of the concert!" said Dez looking at the replays on his camera, "these are going to look so good in the music videos I have planned for Austin"

"We've been working so hard on our new music. It's so great to see it pay off," said Ally.

"Hey guys!" Austin greeted as he strolled into Sonic Boom with a girl linked through his arm, "I want you to meet someone" Austin gestured to the smiley, pretty girl holding onto him, "this is Alicia. Alicia this is - "

"OMG don't tell me- this is Trish the manager. Dez, the filmmaker. and Ally the songwriter. it's sooo great to meet all of you!" Alicia squealed as she shook each of their hands. "Austin has told me soooo much about you!"

"really? because this is the first time we've heard of you," Dez said.

"DEZ!" said Austin.

"It's ok aust-y," said alicia linking her arm back through his, "i mean we only met yesterday and have only spent every minute together since then"

Austin laughed nervously.

"Austin has especially told me about YOU Ally," Alicia chirped, "how you guys work together to write songs! Gosh that's just so…Special! I'm so jealous. I wish I was musically talented like you guys. I took 3 years of piano lessons and I still didn't know which note was which. Unlike Austin here, give him any instrument and he'll play it like he's been playing it his whole life!"

Austin just smiled silently. A brief silence took place.

But Ally broke it and asked, "So how exactly did you guys meet?"

Austin was about to explain when Alicia beat him to it. "We met after his beach concert yesterday. My friends pushed me to go get his autograph so i went backstage and we started talking. We hung out at the beach for the rest of the day. And then austin asked me out to dinner. we've been texting each other since then." Alicia smiled like she was the happiest girl in the world. Then she glanced at her watch, "oh aust-y i have to go to work at the MP3 accessories kiosk. but meet me at lunch 'kay?"

" 'kay" he replied. Alicia swung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"so nice to meet you guys!" she said when she finished kissing austin. "see you later aust-y" she skipped off to work and turned to give Austin one last flirty wave goodbye.

Austin waved back then turned to his friends, "isn't she great?" he asked.

"oh yeah great," Trish and Dez both said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah Austin, " said Ally, "she sure is…special…"

"you don't like her Ally?" asked Austin.

"I didn't say that!" Ally quickly replied.

"but you were thinking it?" he asked suspiciously.

"no of course not!" Ally said, she started to bite her hair.

"HA! you're biting your hair! you do NOT like her," Austin accused.

"Okay!" Ally confessed spitting out her hair, "i don't like her. so what?"

"So can't you be happy for me at least?" he asked.

"Honestly Austin," Ally said looking him in the eyes, "no. Are you sure you want to be dating a fan? isn't it weird to be dating someone who obsesses over you?"

"but Alicia's more than a fan," austin tried to explain, "she's a really cool girl."

"but she's so…chatty….it's kind of annoying don't you think?"

Trish and Dez sat silently on the counter listening and watching the conversation as it grew more tense.

"you can be chatty too!" pointed out Austin.

"yeah but it's not annoying like that! …is it?"

Austin wanted to say no but instead what came out was, "actually yeah!"

Ally gasped then hurt began to fill her eyes.

Austin slapped himself on his forehead realizing what he just did, "no ally wait, i didn't mean that," he reached for her hand.

but she pulled away and just looked at the ground, no longer able to look at his face. "i'm sorry i've been so annoying all this time to you Austin. I'll just shut up now."

"Ally I said I didn't mean it, " Austin tried to get her forgiveness, " but maybe you shouldn't bash on who i'm dating."

"well maybe you shouldn't bash on who I'M dating!" said Ally angrily.

"ally that was months ago, when you and Dallas first started dating!" Austin defended, "i haven't said anything about him since then. let it go!"

"well then i won't say anything about Alicia again. and you should LET IT GO!" ally threw back.

"FINE!" shouted Austin.

"FINE" shouted Ally.

Ally stormed up to the practice room and Austin stormed out of Sonic Boom. Dez and Trish looked at each other nervously.


	7. What's Up With Austin?

By the afternoon Austin could no longer hold his grudge against Ally. "GARGH! it's impossible to stay mad at her…" He ran to Sonic Boom to make peace with his best friend. "Ally I need to talk to you," Austin said rushing into the store.

"what do you want now, Austin," Ally sighed.

"Ally, I can't stand us being mad at each other!" Austin said, "so I want to apologize for anything that I said earlier that may have hurt you. I wish I never said those things and I didn't mean them. You know you're one of my best friends and I couldn't continue music without you. It shouldn't matter who we're dating as long as we got each other's backs."

Ally gave a small smile. "I'm sorry too," she said quietly. " and I don't like being mad with you either. You're right. The girls and guys we date may come and go but we'll always have each other."

Austin smiled brightly and went to go hug Ally tightly.

"ah ha, ok Austin, you can let go now. can't. breathe." joked ally.

Austin laughed and backed away. "So do you think we could have a jam setion tonight?"

"Aw sorry Austin," apologized Ally, "I want to but I already made plans with Dallas. We haven't gone on a date in while since we've been working so hard on our music."

"No that's fine, totally understandable," Austin said, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly upset by this news, "Alicia probably wants to go out tonight too anyways."

"But I'm free tomorrow night if you wanna work on some songs then," she quickly said.

Austin smiled and nodded, "See you around then," and he left the store.

"See ya" said Ally.

The next day Ally was discussing with Trish her date with Dallas last night during her lunch break as they walked along the beach.

"He seemed kind of distant, Trish," said Ally, "Like we had to put in a lot of effort to keep a conversation going you know? it was really weird. A lot of the time he would just nod and smile"

"Isn't that what he usually does?" Trish asked.

Ally looked at her confused.

"well i guess i never expected you to notice. You were the one doing all the talking. rambling on and on."

"it was probably my nervousness from being around him," confessed Ally, "but i guess i've grown so used to him that I don't get that flustered feeling around him."

They sat in silence for a moment as Ally thought about how she could improve her relationship with Dallas.

"i should do something special for him! I should write HIM a song!" Ally said excitedly.

"Speaking of song writing, "Trish said, "how are you and Austin?"

"Oh we made up by the afternoon yesterday."

"That's great!"

"yeah! we promised each other that we weren't going to criticize who we were dating and that we'll always be there for each other."

"Yay!"

"We're going to do some writing tonight."

Just then they caught sight of Austin making out with a girl who didn't look like Alicia at all. The girls gasped at the sight and quickly turned and walked away.

"I can't believe Austin would do something like that!" Trish said horrified.

"I know!" Ally said, "I don't care how much I didn't like Alicia, she doesn't deserve this. I'm going to give Austin a piece of my mind! I'm not going to write songs for someone who's going to cheat on girls and act like a jerk!"

"You tell 'im girl!" Trish cheered


	8. Another Hit Song

Austin walked into the practice room that evening and happily greeted Ally, "Hey Ally! I brought pickles!" he said, holding a large jar of pickles.

"Don't you pickles me Austin Moon!" Ally glared.

Austin's smile dropped, "Uh did I imagine us making up yesterday afternoon or something? why are you still mad?"

"Austin Moon you are a low-life, cheating piece of scum!" Ally shouted as she jabbed him the chest with her finger.

"Ow Ally! what did I do? I said I was sorry yesterday!" Austin tried to defend himself.

"I'm talking about what you apologized for yesterday, dirtbag!" Ally fumed, " I'm talking about what you did to Alicia!"

"You mean break up with her?" asked Austin.

"Yes! Break-" Ally stopped, "wait. what? you broke up with her?"

"Yeah," Austin said, "last night. You were right. there totally wasn't any chemistry going on between us."

"oh," said Ally calming down, but slightly confused.

"is that why you're mad at me? did you actually like alicia?" Austin asked.

"No," Ally said, "I don't like Alicia but I thought you were cheating on her. And even though she's not my favourite person, i still thought it was terrible that you would do something like that."

"what? why would you think i was cheating on her?"

"because Trish and I saw you today making out with some girl on the beach. And both of us were positive that she wasn't Alicia."

Austin's face redden and nervously laughed, " oh, yeah, Alex."

"alex?"

"yeah. I met her this morning. I was playing the guitar on the beach just for fun and she came up and said hello. we started talking for a bit and well one thing led to the next…"

it was Ally's turn to turn red, "oh well, I'm sorry then I accused you of being a low-life, cheating piece of scum. …and a dirtbag…"

Austin laughed. "Don't worry about it Ally. I'd be mad too if I knew someone who was playing with girls' hearts. No one deserves to be treated like that."

Ally shook her head in agreement. Then awkwardly asked, "So Alex, huh? You guys…just kinda…rushed into that relationship…?"

"Yeah, I guess," Austin said shrugging the question off as he seated himself on the piano bench hitting a few notes.

"Must have been love at first sight?"

Austin shrugged.

Ally was confused again. "why don't we write a love song for her? I bet she's like that?"

"i told you Ally, no love songs! besides i don't think I'm gonna be with Alex much longer. She's kinda boring. All she likes to do is make out."

"Ok…" Ally found it slightly odd that Austin was just jumping from one girl to the next so casually.

"Hey I want to write a song about friends looking out for each other! like what you and i have going on!"

"Okay!" Ally said smiling at this sweet suggestion and forgetting about Austin's weird behaviour.

By the end of the night they had another hit song.


	9. Tears

Trish and Ally were seated in the food court at lunch and watched Austin as he passed by with a girl they didn't recognize.

"Do you know who that is?" Ally asked with a bored tone.

"Nope," Trish answered back in the same bored tone.

"Which number are we at?"

"well let's see, there was Alicia, Alex, Amy, Ashley, Amber, Amanda, Annie, April…" Trish counted, "…i'd say 9 unless he got together and broke up with someone before we could notice."

"Trish, this is ridiculous," Ally said getting up as they both started walking. "Austin is going from girl to girl like you go from job to job!"

"Hey i thought it was none of our business who he dates?"

"Yes but this isn't about who he's dating. It's about him and his inability to stay with someone for over 2 days."

"Well maybe austin isn't looking for a relationship?"

"What? so dating is just a game to him?"

"No, he's probably just trying to find the right girl for him."

Ally just looked down silently. She silently thought to herself for moment as she tried to figure out Austin.

"It could be worse," Trish spoke up, "remember when you thought he was cheating on Alicia. He could totally be a playa playa know what i'm sayin'? "

Ally laughed at Trish's sudden attitude impression. "Yeah you're right. Oh my gosh, if he was cheating on all those girls. I'd be so mad. I would not write songs for someone who treats girls so poorly. No matter who they are. I probably wouldn't talk to Austin ever again, i'd be that disappointed in him."

Trish stopped walking and a look of horror came over her face.

"what are you looking at Trish?" Ally turned to see Dallas with Alicia by the cellphone accessories cart. She was clearly flirting with him and he was clearly enjoying her company. Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey Ally! Trish!" Austin said approaching them, holding hands with his new girlfriend, "This is - Ally? what's wrong?" He noticed the horrified look on her face and the hurt in her eyes. He swivelled around to see what she was looking at and caught sight of Dallas. He looked back at Ally.

She quickly turned and ran away before anyone could see her cry.

"That cheating scoundrel is MINE!" raged Trish and she stormed over to Dallas.

"I gotta go," Austin quickly said to the girl he held hands with and ran after Ally. He heard in the distance Trish yelling, "Get back here you good for nothing jerk!"

Austin lost sight of Ally but knew exactly where he could find her. He ran to the park and found her sitting by the pond with Pickles.

"Ally?" said Austin, slowly walking up to her.

Ally didn't respond. She just sat on the bench sobbing into her hands.

Austin walked up to her and took a seat by her side. He wrapped his arm over her shoulder and held her tight while she cried.

After a few moments Ally piped up, "So are you gonna say 'I told you so' or what?"

"Ally I would never do that!" Austin said startled, "You're upset and saying something like that would just make it worst. I promised you I would be there for you whenever you needed me. So here I am." He smiled.

Ally tried to smile back to show how grateful she was for their friendship but she was in too much pain and started to cry again, "I don't understand. what did I do wrong. Why would he do this to me?"

"It's not your fault, Ally! It's HIS fault. He should be the one crying really because clearly he's blind and doesn't realize what an amazing girl he just lost."

"It took me forever to get him to notice me…"

"Ally you need a guy that'll notice you without you having to try to get his attention. Someone who will care about you for just being you!"

"but why could't it have been him…" Ally continued to sob into Austin's shoulder.

Austin just stroked her hair sympathetically, "I know how you feel," he thought to himself, "to love something you can't have.


	10. Dallas Explains

For the next few weeks Ally was super depressed and the only thing she could write were sad break-up songs.

Austin, Trish and Dez sat in Sonic Boom while Ally worked. They watched her as she sadly spoke to customers and cleaned instruments.

"Guys we have to do something!" Austin said, "I can't stand seeing her like this any longer!"

"we've tried everything, Austin. We've given her pickles, we've gone cloud watching with her and we had a picnic with Pickles the goose!" Trish said.

"there's got be something else!" Austin said.

"We could try taking her to the beach?" Dez suggested.

Trish gave Dez and are-you-stupid look and austin said, "no Ally hates the beach."

"And we're bound to run into Dallas there," pointed out Trish.

"well speak of the devil…"Austin said when he noticed Dallas pass Sonic Boom. Luckily Ally didn't notice him while she assisted a customer. "you know what guys, I think i'm finally going to give that guy a piece of my mind!" Austin got up angrily and went after Dallas.

Dez and Trish looked at each other scared but went after him to make sure Austin didn't do anything he was going to regret.

"HEY DALLAS!" Austin called out.

Dallas turned, "Oh hey, Austin," he said casually.

"I want to talk to you about Ally," Austin said, " How could you cheat on her like that?"

"Honestly," Dallas began to confess, "I thought she was cheating on me"

"what?" Austin said like that was the most ridiculous thing he ever heard, "What kind of idiot are you? what could possibly make you think that?"

"you," Dallas pointed out.

Trish and Dez finally caught up with Austin. "ok there's no blood yet, " said Trish out of breath, "I think we're good."

"me?" Austin said not really confused, "How did I make you think that Ally was cheating on you?"

"Well you two always spend so much time with each other. And the times we hung out she would talk about you a lot," Dallas explained.

"Well she wasn't cheating on you, so I think you owe her an apology, and give her another chance," said Austin.

"I'll admit I do owe her an apology but I don't think I'll be giving her another chance," said Dallas.

"Dallas you owe Ally another chance after what you did," Austin demanded, "Can't you see how much she likes you"

"That's what she keep telling you guys and herself," said Dallas, "but i can see that I'm not the one she really cares about." He looked at Austin in the eyes. They stood there for a moment not saying anything; then Dallas said, "I'll talk to her tonight." and walked away.

The three friends watched him go


	11. Ally does Austin a Favor

"So I heard you talked with Dallas last night?" Trish said.

"Yeah," Ally sighed.

"You feeling any better?"

"A bit I guess. We're not getting back together though" Ally replied sadly.

"Good!" Trish said triumphantly, "He doesn't deserve you!"

Ally tried to smile at this.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh you know, why he cheated on me and what happened with our relationship…he had this silly idea that I was cheating on HIM with Austin. Isn't that the most unbelievable thing you've ever heard. I mean I'm clearly not into Austin. I mean don't get me wrong, Austin's a great guys. And the way he smiles could obviously make any girl's heart melt. And the way his blonde hair flops over his face sometimes…" Ally started to go into a trance.

Trish eyed her suspiciously.

Ally then snapped out of her trance, "so silly, right?" she asked again.

"Mhm," Trish raised her eyebrows and looked away when she responded untruthfully.

Ally shook her head. "but we're going to try to be friends still."

"that's good, " was all Trish had to say.

Ally sighed.

It made Trish sad to see her best friend was still upset over a boy that wasn't even worth being upset over. "Hey have you spoke to Austin recently?" she asked.

"uh…no actually," Ally said, "I haven't really spoken to anyone since the break-up. So we haven't exactly written anything new recently, sorry" she gave Trish an apologetic smile.

"Hey don't apologize to me, it's your guys' music thing," Trish said backing off.

Just then Austin strode into the music store. "Ally!" he greeted her cheerfully, "you're looking better. how are you feeling?"

"i'm a bit better. thanks, Austin," said Ally.

"Hey an old friend wanted me to sing a bit at his party tonight and i was wondering if you wanted to go with me? I know you're not much of a party person but it would be really great to have one of my current friends with me since a lot of my old friends have kind of turned into jerks."

"what about Trish and Dez?"

"You know how I hate to turn down a party, "said Trish, "But my family is having this huge dinner party thing that I have no way of escaping."

"And Dez made plans to go to this gingerbread convention…" Austin said.

Ally thought for a while. "Well what about whatever girl you're dating now?" she asked.

Austin looked at her confused. "I'm not dating anyone," he said.

Now that Ally thought about, she hadn't seen Austin with a new girl at all since she broke up with Dallas.

"Come on Ally," Trish said, "It could be fun! it'd probably be a good distraction."

"pleeeeassse," begged Austin and gave her puppy dog eyes.

"oh alright," Ally said.

"Sweet! You're the best Ally! I'll pick you up at 8 tonight!" Austin said excitedly and gave a big hug


	12. You Da Man Austin

By the time Austin came by Ally's house she was already waiting for him on her porch. "I'm not over-dressed am I?" asked Ally as she walked towards him.

Austin gasped but quickly recomposed himself. "No. no it's fine. You look perfect." Austin smiled.

Ally blushed.

Austin offered Ally his arm, "Shall we?"

Ally eye rolled at the silly charming gesture but smiled and nodded, then headed towards the party.

When they got there, there was already a bunch of people there.

"AUSTIN!" a slightly drunk guy came to greet them, "how you doin' man?"

"I'm good thanks, Kyle," replied austin. He held onto Kyle as he stumbled into him, "how are you?"

"exxxxccelllent," Kyle slurred. Then he noticed Ally, "Hey, Austin, you going to introduce me to your pretty lady friend?"

"Oh yeah," Austin said, "Kyle this is Ally, Ally this is Kyle. Ally writes my songs."

"niiicccee," said Kyle, " Well the mike's all set up, bro, so whenever you're ready to jam you just go for it!"

"Thanks, man," said Austin backing away from kyle who was leaning on him and caused Kyle to fall flat on his face.

Kyle snickered.

"uhhh…come on Ally let's go," Austin gestured towards the house.

"Austin is he going to be ok?" Ally asked.

"Yeah he'll be fine, I've seen him act like this before."

Ally leaned over and shouted, "it was nice to meet you!"

Kyle just giggled some more, "nice to meet you tooooo"

Ally followed Austin towards the house.

Once inside Austin was greeted by another guy. "Yo! Austin!" This guy was more sober. He slapped Austin on the back, "how's it going man?"

"Not bad, Craig. How bout you?" asked Austin.

"not bad, not bad. Heard you're like a big pop star now."

"uhhh…i'm getting there," Austin laughed, "This is my song writer and good friend, Ally. Ally this is Craig."

Craig grinned at Ally, "Charmed," he said and took her hand and kissed it.

Ally blushed and was slightly flustered by this charming gesture.

"OKAY!" said Austin, pulling Craig back, "Craig why don't you show me where I'm preforming?"

"yeah, sure thing, man," Craig said. He led austin to where the mikes, amps and guitars were set up.

"Hey everybody!" shouted Craig, "I'd like to introduce internet sensation and my close and personal friend, AUSTIN MOOOOOON!"

Everyone cheered and Austin started to sing.

Ally started to feel a bit self conscious as she stood alone watching Austin preform.

"Hey Ally," Craig came up behind her, "want a beer?"

Ally looked at it for a moment. "Ah what the heck," she thought, "couldn't be that bad."

When Austin was done preforming he went to go find Ally. "I hope she was ok by herself while i was preforming," he thought to himself, "I couldn't really spot her in this crowd with it being so dark." Then a horrible thought crossed his mind, "Craig better not have done anything with her!" He started to rush to find Ally. But he spotted Craig first. "Craig!" Austin called out over the loud music, "Craig! Have you seen Ally?"

Craig laughed, "Yeah man! that girl's a riot! she's in the middle of the dance floor over there," he pointed.

Austin turned around. Sure enough there was a girl in the middle of the dance floor dancing her heart away, swaying her body all around with a beer in her hand. Austin had barely recognized her because Ally never danced. "Ally!" he said loudly. He held onto her arm so she would stop moving for a bit and gently took the beer away from her. "Are you ok?"

"I'mmm awweessomme!" replied Ally and she started to dance again.

"Ooookay…" said Austin. He took her by the hand and dragged her off the dance floor.

Ally giggled, "Austin where are we going?"

"to get you some food,"

"but i was having so much fun dancing!"

"sorry ally but you should have something to eat to absorb whatever amount of alcohol you've drank. How much have you had to drink?"

Ally gave him a goofy smile and shrugged.

"oh boy…"

He pulled her into the kitchen which was luckily empty. It seems all the chairs were taken out of the kitchen so he lifted her onto the countertop to be seated. He found some bread and tried to feed her.

Ally took the piece of bread and stuffed it into her mouth. Then she started to talk with her mouthful of bread, "Austin why? why did Dallas break up with meee?"

"Oh no," austin thought, "not this again…"

"I mean i am SUCH a good dancer!" she said with bits of bread falling from her mouth, "why would he want to break up with an amazing dancer like me?"

Austin then laughed, "I don't know Ally."

She swallowed what was left of the bread her mouth with a big gulp, then tilted her head to the side and asked, "don't you think i'm a good dancer?"

Seeing Ally like this made it hard for Austin to reply with a straight face or even seriously for that matter, "Yes, Ally, you're an amazing dancer." then thought, "unfortunately a better dancer drunk than sober…"

She gave him another goofy looking smile, "why couldn't Dallas have been more like you?"

Austin's heart skipped a beat at the sound of this.

"he hardly ever complimented me about anything," she said in a slight whine, "you're alway saying nice things about me."

Austin could feel his face warming up.

Ally then moved her head foreword and leaned her forehead against his. "Austin…" she said dreamily.

Austin was at a lost for words and felt like he couldn't move.

The next thing Ally did took him by surprise, she leaned her face towards his and kissed him on the lips.

At first Austin didn't kiss back, he felt like a shock wave just flowed through his entire body. Even though he knew it was probably wrong to take advantage of Ally like this when she was drunk he couldn't help but enjoy himself, so he kiss her back. He liked the way her fingers gently played with his hair as she kissed him. And despite the slight smell of beer on her he could still enjoy the smell that was her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. It seemed like the rest of the world didn't exist for that moment. Until…

"WOO HOO GO AUSTIN!" said a couple of guys who barged into the kitchen.

Austin jumped away from Ally. Ally just giggled.

"haha! sorry man, didn't mean to barge on your little smooch fest with the songwriter here," said one of the guys obnoxiously.

Austin just rolled his eyes and lifted Ally off the counter. This is why he didn't keep in touch with these guys anymore. Not saying anything to them, he took Ally by the hand and led her out of the kitchen, "Come on Ally," he said to her, "I think it's time I get you home."

"YOU DA MAN AUSTIN!" the two guys called out after him.

Ally just giggled and stumbled along while he guided the two of them out of the party.

Austin knocked on the door of the house of the Dawsons.

Ally's Dad opened it, "Austin!" he said with a slightly surprised tone, "I thought you guys would have been out longer, it's only 11:00." Then he noticed his daughter slightly unconscious and whose body was draped along Austin's shoulder. "What happened!"

"I think Ally had a bit too much to drink while I was preforming tonight, " Austin confessed, " Sorry i didn't watch her the whole night, Mr. Dawson."

"Oh it's alight, Austin," said Mr. Dawson as he took Ally into his arms, "It's not your fault and knowing Ally, after this event, she's never going to do this again. But i'll be sure to give her a talk once she's conscious again. Thanks for bringing her home."

"No problem," said Austin and made his way down the porch.

"Bye Austin," he heard Ally's faint, sweet, soft voice say as he left


	13. Why can't you admit it?

"OH MY GOSH!" Trish said barging into Ally's bedroom the next morning.

"Ahh, Trish, loud, hangover," Ally started to say as she tried to sit herself up in her bed, " Who let you in?"

"I caught your dad on his way out to the store and he told me you were in bed with hangover," Trish explained, "and my first thoughts were ' no! not Ally Dawson? with a hangover?' so I rushed up here and lo-and behold I barge in here to find you, a hot mess in bed."

Ally groaned, "everything hurts"

"Oh you're fine," said Trish, "I can't believe you got drunk and hungover before I did!"

Ally just grunted.

"So tell me what happened! This must have been some awesome party if you got drunk! Did Austin preform well? what am I saying, of course he did well. Anything else happen last night?"

"Trish," Ally started, "what part of drunk and hungover don't you understand? I can't remember anything! Ok I remember everything before I started drinking. One of Austin's old friends was drunk already by the time we got there and was a complete mess. It was pretty funny actually that he was the one to first greet us. Then there was Craig, another of Austin's old friends, he wasn't drunk but actually quite charming. But i could kind of see past that whole charming act and that we was just some sleaze who would flirt with any girl. He was the one that offered me my first beer actually,"

Trish just sat silently and listened with wide-eyes.

"Then I started talking to him for a bit when Austin left to preform. He was so self-absorbed, talking about his parent's owning a ski lodge up in Canada, how he's such a good snowboarder and surfer. How him and Austin were such good friends and how he taught Austin everything he knew about music. Though I know for a fact that Austin's musical talent does NOT come from that guy. Anyways then he asked me to dance, and you know how bad of a dancer I am so I told him that I wasn't really into dancing. He said ok and then we had a few more drinks and…I forget everything after that…"

Trish just nodded, and said, "Wow," as she slowly absorbed everything Ally just told her, "it doesn't sound like that bad of a night, you met some interesting people, you heard Austin preform. See, Ally, parties can be fun!"

"As far as I can remember. How do I know I didn't do something foolish?" Ally replied, "I haven't even spoken to Austin yet about what I did while I was - oh no - Austin…I DO remember something else!" Ally buried her face into her pillow in shame and embarrassment.

"What Ally? What?" Trish asked excitedly, "Something while you were drunk?"

Ally nodded as she lifted her face from her pillow and started to chew on her hair.

Trish pulled Ally's hair out of her mouth. "I can't believe you actually remembered something after being so drunk."

"Trust me, it's not something that I could easily forget…" Ally said.

"Well what is it girl!" Trish pleaded for an answer.

"Okay, well I was drunk, so I can't say it happened for sure…"

"Oh shut up Ally, it totally happened, go on!"

" I…" Ally struggled to come to the right words, " I think I kissed Austin."

Trish's jaw dropped. She stared at Ally in shock for a few moments then a huge smile spread across her face. She started to bounce excitedly on Ally's bed, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I knew it!" she cheered.

Ally covered her ears and Trish settled down a bit, "what are you so happy about?" Ally asked, "i just did something totally embarrassing that will probably make things awkward between Austin and me forever…or at least a very long time."

"No it doesn't!" Trish protested, "It means you two are gonna be together now! which I totally saw coming."

"TRISH! i never said I liked Austin like that!"

Trish gave Ally a look that said, "Are you really gonna try that?"

Ally slumped back looking guilty, "Okay, maybe I like him a little like that…"

"Ally, you guys are perfect for each other! So how was it?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Ally I'm your best friend. Of course it's my business!"

"Okay, okay. it was...wonderful. I don't even know how to put it into words. I never felt anything like that with Dallas."

"Seeeee I told you!I knew you two were meant for each other!" Trish playfully poked Ally.

"Austin probably doesn't see me like that! I'm probably like a sister to him or something. He probably thought the kiss was super weird."

"oh ho ho. I don't think so," was all Trish had to say to that.

"really? what do you know?" asked Ally eagerly but then shook her head at the thought of it, "No it doesn't matter. We can't get together because when we break up that'll ruin everything we have set on working together in music"

"who say's you guys are going to break up?"

"Come on Trish, do you really think Austin and I will be together forever?"

"Well when you put it like that, i don't know about forever…but I do know he'd be with you for way longer than he's ever been with any of those bimbos he's been dating. Plus! if you do break up - after a really really long time - i KNOW you guys have a friendship that's strong enough to survive a break up."

Ally just looked down doubtful, "I can't think about this right now. Don't you dare mention that kiss to anyone, especially not Austin!"

"but Ally he wasn't drunk. He probably remembers the kiss better than you."

"well if he seems to hint around talking about the kiss then I'm just gonna act like I couldn't remember it."

Just then they two of them heard a voice in the house, "Hello? Ally?" It was Austin.

"oops, " whispered Trish, "I think I forgot to lock the front door after I came in."

Ally glared at Trish.

"Ally, are you home? the door was unlocked!'" Austin called out.

"We're up here!" shouted Trish.

"Trish!" Ally hissed.

"what?" Trish whispered back, "he was gonna find us eventually."

Ally just slumped back into her bed.

"Oh hey, Trish, didn't know you were here too, " Austin said as he entered Ally's bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm here, "said Trish awkwardly laughing, "But i'm actually just going now. I started work half an hour ago. I'm working at Everything Denim!"

Austin laughed, noticing Trish's full denim outfit, "Nice, well I'll see you later then and tell you about the party. Unless Ally told you everything already."

Ally just looked down.

"No she probably hasn't" Trish said, "she couldn't remember everything, if you know what a I mean"

Austin chuckled, "yeah, I got it."

"what you got there?" Trish asked, noticing the jar and container Austin was holding.

"oh just some pickles and pancakes for Ally, since I figured she'd be hungover this morning after last night, I brought over some food," Austin explained, " 'cause I know from personal experience, that it helps to have some some comfort food. I know Ally like pickles, but I find pancakes help me so I figured she could try that too."

"aw that is so sweet!" Trish said turning her head to Ally.

Austin looked at Trish confused.

Ally glared at Trish then turned to Austin and smile, "thanks Austin"

Austin just gave his signature smile, pleased with himself.

"okay, "said Trish clapping her hands together, "Now I really gotta go, See ya guys."

"Bye Trish!" Austin and Ally said in unison.

They waited until they heard Trish shut the front door before they said anything.

"So how are you feeling?" Austin asked as he took a seat by Ally's side on her bed.

"Ugh," Ally moaned, "Everything hurts,my head especially is pounding, I can't handle loud sound, and last night seems like a blur when I try to remember it."

"yeah," Austin said, "that sounds like a hangover." He handed her the jar of pickles.

She made a weak attempt at opening it.

Austin laughed, "oh sorry, you're probably not feeling as strong as usual." He took the jar back and opened it for her.

Ally smiled, "thanks" she said and began munching on a pickle.

"Sooo," Austin began, "You don't remember anything at all huh?"

Ally shook her head, pretending like she didn't, "nope," she said, "at least nothing after i started having a few drinks,"

Austin chuckled, "yeah I figured." he paused, "but i can tell you one thing you did while you were drunk"

Ally stopped eating her pickle and her heart began to race. "oh no," she thought.

"You make a pretty good dancer when you're drunk," he laughed.

A wave of relief washed over Ally. "Great," she said sarcastically, "Now we know what to do if I ever enter a dancing contest. just have me drink a few beers."

Austin laughed. Then he became serious, "I hope Craig didn't bug you too much while I was preforming. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone like that."

"nah don't worry about it," Ally said, " he just bored me with his life stories…and gave me a few beers"

"So it's his fault you got drunk last night!" Austin got up angrily.

"Austin calm down," Ally tried to settle her angry friend. "i'm the one who accepted them."

Austin sat back down on Ally's bed. "No it's my fault," Austin said, "I shouldn't have left you alone like that. I should have found someone nice for you to talk to while a preformed."

"It's not you're fault Austin," said Ally, "Let's just say it was no one's fault and think of this as a learning experience." Ally smiled.

Austin smiled back, "Deal," he said, "So did Craig tell you all about his parent's ski lodge and his mad snowboarding skills?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "Ugh yes," she said, " and his surfing skills and how he taught you everything you knew about music. which i know is a total lie."

Austin laughed, "If that guy's head was actually the size of his ego, I don't think the earth would be able to carry it."

Ally laughed.

For the rest of the day, the two chatted and ate pickles and pancakes.


	14. What's the Plan, Austin?

That night Austin laid in his bed, not able to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Ally. They spent the whole day together just laughing and talking. He didn't mention the kiss to her, in fear of what her reaction might have been. "she probably wouldn't have remembered it anyways," he thought to himself, "what she doesn't know can't hurt her."

But the thing was, was that it was hurting him. After that kiss, Ally was always on Austin's mind, more than she usually was. He couldn't stand being away from her, and he couldn't stand her not knowing.

He picked up the phone by his bed and dialled a number.

"Hello?" said a groggily, sleepy voice.

"Trish!" Austin said into the phone, "it's Austin!"

"Austin?" Trish said, still sleepy. She looked at her clock, " DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS? IT'S FREAKIN' 3 AM! YOU BETTER HAVE HAD A GOOD REASON TO -"

"Trish I need to talk to you about something that happened at the party last night,"

"Well why didn't you call Dez?" she whined.

"Because as much fun Dez is to be around and as good as a friend he is, you and I both know when it comes to talking about serious issues Dez doesn't control half the things says. He'd probably accidentally tell people the story that I don't want others to hear."

"So you called me?"

"It's about Ally, you're her best friend."

Trish was suddenly awoken by this, and started to listen more eagerly.

"and we're pretty good friends right?"

"austin i'm your friend and your manager, you can tell me anything," Trish said so he would feel more comfortable talking to her and she could hear whatever juicy story Austin had to tell, "okay so what's on your mind?" Trish said rushing to the news.

Austin had trouble for a moment where to start. "Well…I wanted to talk to you about something that happened last night…and I can't get it off my mind…so I thought maybe I should talk about it with someone…I can't talk to Ally because-"

"OH JUST SPIT IT OUT AUSTIN!"

Austin took a deep breath, "Ally kissed me last night!" he burst, "…and I kissed her back…"

"HA!" said Trish triumphantly, "I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you're in love with Ally!"

"You really think it's love, Trish?"

"Austin, when I ask you to think of a girl, who's the first one to come to your mind?"

"Ally," Austin said like it was the obvious response.

"And if you had to pick only one girl to ever spend your time with, who would that be?"

"Ally"

"Which girl can you not stand to see with a guy that isn't you?"

"Ally"

"And can you imagine what your life would be like without Ally?"

"No,"

"I think you've answered your question," said Trish satisfied with her results.

Austin paused and thought everything through thoroughly. "Wow," he thought to himself, "So this is what love is? That tight feeling in your stomach when she's around. That uplifting feeling when she notices you. That incredible feeling when you hold her, it's like everything bad in the world has vanished and that everything is alright because you're holding her safely and you wouldn't dare let anything bad happen to her." Austin smiled into the phone, "Yeah," he said, "I think I have too."

"Good,"

"but Trish, what do I do now?" Austin began to panic, "what if Ally doesn't like me back when I tell her what I've realized! She doesn't remember the kiss! She probably didn't feel anything! I know she was the one that kissed me first, but that was probably the alcohol making her do funny stuff."

"Austin get a hold of yourself!" shouted Trish. She was about tell him that he has nothing to worry about and that Ally felt the same way during the kiss, but then she remembered she promised Ally that she wouldn't let Austin know that Ally remembered kissing him. Instead she said, "Ally's your friend, Austin, IF she doesn't return your feelings, which I highly doubt, then I'm sure she'll let you down the nicest most gentlest way possible. And don't you think Ally is worth the risk?"

Austin didn't need to think twice to answer that question, "Of course," he said.

"Good I'm glad we have that settled," said Trish with a yawn, "Now I'm going back to bed and sleeping in until noon. You better not call me again!"

Austin laughed and she hung up. Austin continued to think as he just laid in bed. He wanted a special way to reveal how he felt to Ally. He couldn't just give her pickles or take her cloud watching, that was too predictable. No, he was Austin Moon, and he was a Go-big-or-go-home kind of guy. Ally was special to him so it was about time she saw how special she was. He kept on thinking of ways to express himself but nothing was good enough. He continued to do this until he could no longer stay awake, and slowly fell asleep.


	15. Well it's about time

**Okay we've finally reached the end of this story. Let's see how this pans out. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

The next morning, Ally, Dez and Austin were all hanging out in the not-very-busy Sonic Boom. Ally and Austin were filling Dez in on everything that happened at the party. Well, everything except the kiss.

"See," said Dez, "I don't need that alcohol stuff. I'm a free spirit kind of guy who doesn't need booze to let loose." Just then Dez pants-ed himself revealing his swiss cheese print boxers. He proudly stood with a smile on his face, "Yep that's what kind of guy I am."

"DEZ!" said Austin laughing while he helped his friend pull his pants back up.

Ally couldn't help but laugh in her hands at the embarrassing image. "Dez, you're going to scare away the customers!"

Just then Trish entered the store, "Oh good you're all here! I have big news!" she announced then noticed Austin struggling to help Dez with his pants but simply brushed the scene from her concern.

For a brief Austin was ready to go in panic mode. He was scared that Trish was about to reveal his secret. But he then realized he had to have more faith in Trish than that and listened to what she had to say.

"I just got a Austin a spot on Miami Music!" Trish revealed.

"Oh my gosh! the big music TV station here!" Ally bounced excitedly.

"Uh what else? They're having him preform on their Live show next week at 7:00." said Trish.

"You're the best Manager ever!" said Austin hugging Trish.

"Dude this is so big! People all over Florida will see you preform on television! Maybe they'll air one of our music videos!" said Dez.

"Austin we should write a new song!" Ally suggested, "we can write about the crazy things that happen at parties!" she laughed half-jokingly.

Austin was about to agree with this until a better idea popped into his head, "Y-actually I'm gonna have to talk to you about that later. i just remembered something. I gotta go! See you later guys!" Austin dashed out of the store.

As the week went by, Ally tried calling Austin about meeting up to write a new song, but he didn't return any of her calls. She even tried visiting him at his house but either no one answered or his parent's would say he wasn't available. Why was Austin avoiding her like this? She was getting worried and suspicious.

The next thing she knew it was already time for Austin to do his big performance. Dez, Trish and Ally waited in the studio audience a couple hours before the show.

"Have you guys heard from Austin at all?" Ally asked them.

The two just shrugged.

"I've been trying to contact him all week but he hasn't been responding. We didn't have to time write something new for today's show."

"don't worry about, Als" said Trish trying to comfort her friend, "Austin has plenty of songs to preform."

"I think Austin went on a long hiking trip to become one with nature in order to prepare for tonight's performance," said Dez.

Ally and Trish gave Dez their typical bizarre looks.

After a long wait the show finally started.

"Hey guys," said the VJ, "I'm Tristan Jones for Miami Music and we have a very special performance for you guys today. You may have heard of him, he's a big hit on the internet, and he's only fifteen! Let's give some Miami noise to AUSTIN MOON!"

The crowd cheered. Austin appeared on stage. He looked perfectly fine to Ally, nothing seemed off or out the ordinary. Being his usual confident self he said, "Thanks Tristan," and began to play.

After preforming several songs, some of which were Ally's favourites, Austin said, "I have a special song to for you guys tonight."

Ally was confused, what special song could he be talking about ? They never got the chance to work on a new song.

"It's a new, one that I've never played before and it's the first song I've written on my own."

Ally was surprised by this news. That's what he's been doing while ignoring her? Writing a song WITHOUT her? As proud as she was to hear that Austin made an effort to write his own song a part of her was sad because that would mean he didn't need her anymore.

"I usually have my songs written by my talented songwriter and close friend, Ally Dawson, " Austin continued, "But I thought I'd give her a break this time and write a song on my own. Ally knows that I have this thing against preforming love songs."

Ally's heart began to beat faster, what was Austin doing? what was this about?

"That's because I thought I never really knew what love was. And I only recently realized that there has been someone I've been in love since I first laid my eyes on her. I finally understand it. Ally Dawson this love song is for you."

Ally could have fainted right there on the spot. But somehow she was able to keep herself together. Trish was staring at Ally trying to find some sort of reaction but Ally just sat there in shock as she listened to the beautiful, soft, acoustic song that Austin played for her.

When the song was done Ally was crying, she was overwhelmed with emotion, she didn't know what to do. Austin had just admitted he loved her. What did that mean for them? The crowd loved Austin's love song and gave him a huge applause as they ended the show.

Trish gently guided Ally out of the studio as Ally tried to come to terms with what just happened. Trish sat her in a nearby park away from the crowds, "Ally?" asked Trish, "Ally say something."

Ally just looked at her best friend. She moved mouth but no words came out.

Then Dez came out with Austin through the backstage doors. "Dude, that was beautiful," said Dez, "i've never heard you play anything like that before. I've got big plans for a video for that song."

"Hey Ally," Austin said.

Ally looked up at Austin with a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Okay clearly you guys have stuff to talk about," said Trish, "Come on pumpkin head," Trish took Dez by the arm.

"but i wanted to discuss my ideas for a video," Dez protested

"You can tell ME, your ideas, " insisted Trish, pulling harder on Dez's arm, "Austin and Ally need some alone time!"

Dez looked at Austin and Ally confused but let Trish drag him away.

"Ally-" started Austin, taking a seat beside her.

"Austin what does this mean?" asked Ally.

"It means…" Austin took a deep breath, "it means I love you Ally."

"but what about what we said before? this could ruin a great friendship we have!"

"exactly, Ally we have an amazing friendship and I think it's strong enough to keep us together."

"austin, i don't want to be one of those girls you date and you throw away a couple days later."

"Ally I only dated all those girls because I realized I was falling for you, and I was scared. Scared for our friendship. So I dated those other girls as a distraction, to keep me from thinking about you all the time. But clearly that didn't work. Because while I dated all those girls I realized that you're the only girl I want to be with. And I'm willing to risk everything for us to be together."

He held her shaky, fragile hands in his. She stared at him in awe.

"Ally it's you, it has always been you, and always will be. You probably don't remember, but you kissed me at that party, and although you were drunk out of your mind when you did that, you made me the happiest person alive. I've never felt that way before when I've kissed someone. I know this probably sounds corny, but I swear I saw fireworks."

"Austin," Ally finally spoke.

"yeah?"

"I remember the kiss," she whispered than gave him small smile, "and I saw fireworks too."

"Really?" Austin said excitedly.

Ally shook her head enthusiastically.

Austin gave her a big hug and held her tight, enjoying every minute of the moment.

He released her slightly and she looked at him and asked, "so can we see those fireworks again?"

"definitely," he said with his signature smile and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," said Ally.

"I love you too," said Austin and he kissed her again.


	16. Maybe later

**A short, funny alternate ending to the story. Mean Girls inspired.**

Trish and Dez were tucked away in some nearby bushes watching Ally and Austin sorted out their feelings.

"I don't get it?" said Dez, "what's going on?"

"shhh!" hissed Trish.

Then they saw Austin and Ally kiss.

"Awwww" said Trish and Dez.

"I always knew they were meant to be together," said Dez.

"Me too," sighed Trish.

Then the two looked at each other. Their faces drew in closer to each other and they kissed!

But pulled apart within moments.

"Ew," said Dez

"Ugh! No!" said Trish, wiping her mouth.

"well see ya!" said Dez and strolled away

"Later!" called out Trish

**Although I think Trish and Dez make a good pair, I thought this would be a funny moment that they would share. Maybe they'll get together later**


End file.
